Sakura's Sick Day
by exploding-penguins
Summary: When Sakura has a cold, she needs someone to look after her for the day. A certain Uchiha is given the task. Just a quick little story, tell me if you want me to continue! SASUSAKU


It was a bright and sunny day in Konoha. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping happily, and Sakura Haruno was blowing her nose loudly. The members of Team 7 all stood in the middle of the training grounds, waiting for their ever tardy sensei.

"U-Ugh… Kakashi-sensei needs to g-get here already…" Groaned the pink haired kunoichi, throwing her tissue into a nearby trash can while coughing loudly.

"Sakura-chan, you don't look so good! Are you sick?"

Sasuke Uchiha, who was standing nearby, scoffed at their idiotic blonde haired teammate. "What was your first clue, dobe?"

Naruto growled and proceeded to glare at the raven haired boy. "Shut up, teme! I was just asking a simple question!"

"It should be obvious that Sakura is sick. Congestion and hacking up a lung hardly constitutes a clean bill of health, idiot."

Not appreciating the insult, Naruto marched up to Sasuke and grabbed him by the collar. "What'd you just call me, teme!? How about showing some concern for Sakura-chan!?"

Unable to stand watching her teammates argue anymore, Sakura spoke up. "Sasuke-kun, Naruto, p-please stop f-fight… ACHOO!"

Right when Sasuke and Naruto beating each other to a pulp seemed inevitable, Kakashi decided to show up. The silver haired jounin sat atop a sturdy tree branch, giving his students a wave. "Good morning, you three. Sorry I'm late. There was this squirrel that had lost his acorns, and… Sakura-chan, are you alright?"

Sakura stifled a cough and nodded lightly. "I'm f-fine- ACHOO!"

"Sakura-chan, you should go home and get some rest!" Shouted Naruto, finally letting go of Sasuke's collar.

Sasuke eyed their female teammate and found himself agreeing with the blonde. Sakura looked feverish and was clearly in no condition to be training today.

Kakashi lept down from the branch he was perched on and put a hand to the pinkettes forehead. "Sakura-chan, you're burning up. I'm giving you today off."

Kakashi removed his hand from the girls forehead and turned to his raven haired student. "Sasuke, you take Sakura-chan home and look after her today. You are to make sure she gets plenty of rest and takes her medicine."

The raven raised an eyebrow at his sensei, slightly annoyed. "Are you really asking me to be Sakura's babysitter." It wasn't a question.

Kakashi gave an eye crinkle and was clearly smiling. "Not a babysitter. More like a care taker."

"It's the same damn thing."

Never one to be quiet, Naruto chimed in. "Kakashi-sensei, why does Sasuke-teme get to take care of Sakura-chan!? I'll take care of Sakura-chan! I'll take care of her way better than Sasuke-teme ever could!" Whined the blonde loudly, crossing his arms and glaring daggers at Sasuke.

Kakashi sighed. He wanted Sasuke to be the one to take care of Sakura because he knew that Sasuke was far more responsible than Naruto was. Furthermore, Sasuke could afford to miss a day of training, while Naruto needed all of the training he could get. Not wanting to tell the blonde this and send him into a tirade, he chose a different tactic.

Smiling at Naruto, Kakashi explained that this would give him an opportunity for some special one and one training. Always eager for a chance to train and get one up on Sasuke, Naruto happily agreed. With a wave from Kakashi and a "Feel better, Sakura-chan" from Naruto, the blonde and his sensei disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving the pinkette and the raven alone in the training grounds.

Sakura sniffled and turned to face Sasuke, who had annoyance written all over his face. The pinkette felt terrible. The last thing she wanted to do was burden anyone, especially Sasuke. Damn this cold! Did Kakashi-sensei and Naruto really think that a measly little cold would slow her down?

"I'm s-sorry, Sasuke-kun. I don't m-mean to be a-"

Suddenly, Sakura began feeling very dizzy. Her vision started to blur and she began to feel faint. As her knees started to buckle, Sasuke was by her side in an instant and caught her before she hit the ground. Concerned, Sasuke slowly lowered to the ground with her. "Sakura, snap out of it. Sakura."

Sakura hadn't lost consciousness, but was dizzy and slightly out of it. She suddenly realized that Sasuke was holding her and shaking her slightly, trying to get her to come to. Sakura blushed slightly at their proximity and slowly began to snap out of it. "I'm s-sorry Sasuke-kun, I g-got dizzy and almost blacked o-out."

"Don't try to talk. Let's just get you home and into bed." Sasuke let go of her and turned his back to her, still crouching down. Confused, Sakura tilted her head to the side. "Sasuke-kun?"

"Get on."

Eyes widening, Sakura blushed once she realized that he meant to carry her home. "O-Oh! Right!"

Sakura climbed on his back and he stood up. After making sure he held her securely, he began walking in the direction of her apartment. The pinkette held on to him tightly, still blushing at their proximity and at his thoughtfulness. Sasuke could try and act cold and indifferent all he wanted. In that moment, Sakura knew better.

On the walk home, Sakura realized just how sleepy she really was from her cold, and from almost blacking out before. She held Sasuke a little tighter, snuggling into him with a content sigh. Smiling into his neck, she murmured "Thank you, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke smiled to himself ever so slightly.

"Hn. Annoying…"


End file.
